


On the Edge.

by allblue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edging, M/M, Oneshot, lapslock, noctis isn't a top but he likes taking care of iggy sometimes, there's not much here its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allblue/pseuds/allblue
Summary: Noctis likes taking care of his Advisor.





	On the Edge.

very rare were the times where noctis had taken the initiative within the realms of physical intimacy when it came to the relationship he had with ignis.  of course, he was absolutely fine with physical affection which was otherwise seen as platonic, but acts of sexual prowess were once in a blue moon.  ignis agreed to indulge in noctis' fantasies instead, proud that noctis was able to talk to ignis about such personal matters even with their level of trust. it took a lot for noctis to show these parts of himself. for noctis to ask ignis what he wanted.  so here ignis was now, hands tied behind a comfortable chair with his legs spread and feet firmly on the ground in attempt to stop the shudders that ran up his spine with the stimulation being bestowed.   
  
ignis could do nothing but observe noctis' nonchalant attitude, chin resting on one hand whilst the other worked its way around ignis' shaft. moving the palm to rub over the tip, then sliding it down as his fingers curl around the length. thumb flicking at the opening. he  had been ordered to not move, though involuntary responses were exceptions. fingers dug into the opposite palm behind him, thighs clenching as his cock twitches and leaks even more. but it wasn't just the touches, it was noct's words too.   
  
"fuck, specs. your cock is so big. so thick, and all for me." noctis' voice was low, lazy and almost purred. ignis groaned, swallowing down the build up of saliva gained from trying so hard not to buck his hips into the touch of his dear prince.   
  
"a-ah, noctis... your highness--"   
  
"hmm, remember what i said, iggy? no speaking, okay? tell me how good you feel with those amazing moans of yours." noctis pursed his lips, once again curling his fingers around ignis' dick and pumping a few times, watching more cum dribble down the length.   
  
"you're so wet already, iggy... you really love my hand that much, huh? love hearing me praise your thick cock and talk about how much i want to ride it? about how you always hit the right spot? how cute, ignis. you're so cute."   
  
ignis released a sound somewhere halfway between a whimper and a loud groan, jaw slack as drool began to make its way down the side of his mouth. it was dirty, it was embarrassing, but his cock twitched again. the advisor  cried out as noctis began to squeeze his cock, warning noctis that he was close. noctis completely removed his hand in response.  ignis couldn't control his body, his hips thrust forward in desperate attempt to regain the friction which wasn't there anymore. head tilted forward as a choked sob made its way from his lips. tears welled up in his eyes, and noctis sat there silently, basking in the broken, desperate mess that had become of his advisor.   
  
"you're so good to me, ignis... always allowing me the pleasure of my dreams. having my way with you as thanks for being taken care of." noctis shifted his position, sitting forward slightly in order to use his other hand.  both of them began to make work of ignis' body. touching his thighs, his chest, flicking his nipples, running fingers across his neck and even his cheeks, wiping away the tears and drool in the process.   
  
"such a needy boy for me, iggy... you're so good..."   
  
ignis cracked, a shaky breath was taken before speaking. "please, noct... please..."  noctis was thoroughly pleased with how vulnerable ignis had become, layers peeled away to reveal something so breathtaking. he was a beautiful, wrecked mess. his own cum pooled on his stomach, drool and tears merging across his face. it was art, and nothing less.  noctis was filled with nothing but adoration and pure love for the man before him.   
  
"yeah, okay iggy. i'm gonna let you cum now, okay? cum for me, ignis." noctis resumed his hand motions after using more lube to make the slide easier. ignis didn't care for rules anymore, disregarding noctis' orders after the yes had been affirmed. hips jerked and sought for the friction, wanting more as nothing but heavy panting and moans escaped ignis' mouth.  he was so close, the burning warmth in his abdomen was spreading, his legs were trembling.

"n-noctis! noct, i'm so close!" noctis said nothing but simply increased the pace of his ministrations. 

  
it wasn't long after that ignis saw white flash behind his eyes, body convulsing in pure pleasure as the pressure in his lower half was finally freed from its dam.  ignis came hard, spurting whilst noctis continued to milk him of everything until ignis was too sensitive.  noctis took the wet cloth he'd prepared and began to wipe him clean, making sure to be careful around over sensitive areas.  helping ignis drink from a water bottle, noctis took care of everything. 

"ignis."   
  
"yes, noct?" ignis looked up, the foggy cloud in his eyes no longer there as he made sure not to strain his voice.   
  
"i love you, ignis. thank you."   
  
"and i to you, noct."


End file.
